Noche dorada
by Villanew
Summary: Aunque por más que quiera negarlo Crystal, la pokedexholder de Johto está enamorada de su compañero Gold y ésta navidad planea darle algo especial, pero las cosas se dificultaran para la joven chica peliazul llevándola a una serie de enredos para poder recuperar el obsequio de Gold que perdio
1. Recuerdos inolvidables

_¡Hola!, bueno éste es mi primer fic así que espero que les guste, lo hice de uno de mis shipping favoritos de Pokémon ósea el mangaquesthipping, (lo escribe en vísperas de navidad pero lo publiqué un poco tarde XD)_

~*~

" **Noche dorada"**

~*~

 **Capítulo 1 : Recuerdos inolvidables**

Era una helada víspera de navidad que pasaba la región de Johto, y en su capital, la gran metrópolis Ciudad Trigal caminaba por el subterráneo una chica de pelo azul sujetado por unas coletas que daban la sensación de vencer la fuerza de la gravedad, Crystal estaba buscando un regalo para su "amigo especial" y por supuesto que ese amigo era nada más ni nada menos que su compañero dexholder Gold pues en unas cuantas horas iba a ser navidad.

¿Y porqué Gold era especial para ella? Éso mismo se preguntaba cada vez que, sin querer, pensaba en él en sus horas de trabajo como asistente del profesor Oak, lo cual provocó no en pocas ocasiones accidentes en el laboratorio, como cuando por accidente liberó a unos furiosos Primeape de sus jaulas que el profesor estaba analizando.

«Ese día fue horrible» pensó la chica de tan solo recordar las horas que pasó intentando atrapar a esos agresivos Primeape que en varias ocasiones intentaron golpearle la cara, todo por pensar en ese chico en las horas de trabajo, pero a pesar de todo... la verdad es que le gustaba hacerlo, recordar su sonrisa despreocupada, su personalidad inmadura o su impulsivo carácter hacia que el trabajo fuera menos tedioso y la llenaba de tranquilidad pues hacia que por su mente pasaran un sin fin de recuerdos inolvidables que tuvo con él. En ese momento recordó aquel día en el que se conocieron hace ya unos años en las Islas Remolino cuando ocurrió el incidente de Lugia, ese día es muy importante para ella pues ese es el día en el que lo conoció, fue el día en el que que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, fue el día en el que él apareció en su vida, fue él día que cambio su vida para siempre.

Siguió su camino por el estrecho subterráneo de la ciudad, pasando de tienda en tienda sin encontrar algo que le llamara su atención mientras veía como varias parejas agarradas de la mano pasaban al lado de ella, entonces pensó en lo mucho que le encantaría que Gold y ella fueran mas como esas parejas, aunque primero deberían tan siquiera empezar a ser una, su relación siempre ha sido de simples amigos y siendo sinceros, esa relación de amigos tampoco ha sido de lo mejor, sus personalidades tan opuestas siempre terminaban chocando y es que por más paciente que ella fuera ese chico la terminaba sacando de sus casillas, incluso ya perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces tuvo que patearle la cara para evitar escuchar comentarios sobre su nueva ropa, éste último recuerdo hizo que brotara de sus mejillas un rubor rosado, varias personas que pasaron al lado de ella la miraron con extrañeza a causa del tono rojo que su cara había adquirido sin motivo aparente lo cual provoco en Crystal un sentimiento de vergüenza por lo que se tapó el rostro con su brazo para ocultar el color rojo de su cara. La bochornosa escena fue interrumpida cuando inesperadamente algo atrajo su atención y ese algo se encontraba en el aparador de una tienda, era una cadena de oro puro con un dije del mismo material en forma de estrella (esa Crystal y su afición por las estrellas XD) tenía un intenso resplandor dorado que lo hacia destacar de todas las demás cosas del aparador, ¡su búsqueda había terminado!

— ¡Es perfecto! — exclamó la peliazul con un brillo en sus ojos y tan rápido como dijo eso entró en la tienda y compró la cadena del aparador, no sin antes hacer que le pusieran un grabado al dije de oro. Solo le quedaba envolver la caja donde iría el regalo.

Decidió salir de una vez por todas del subterráneo para entregar el regalo que recién había comprado a su persona especial, nada mas salir sintió un aire frío recorrer todo su cuerpo, esa noche llevaba un abrigo, una bufanda y unos guantes que hacían juego con el abrigo y aún con esas ropas se sentía un gélido ambiente, en definitiva el subterráneo era mucho más cálido. Comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad la cual estaba totalmente cubierta por la nieve, la metrópolis resplandecía con un intenso fulgor debido al gran número de luces navideñas y anuncios característicos de la ciudad, si bien Ciudad Trigal siempre había sido una ciudad agitada en estas vísperas del año la ciudad estaba el doble de agitada de lo usual, Crystal sólo veía como un gran número de personas salían y entraban con mucha prisa a las tiendas casi empujándose.

Al pasar la chica por una de las plazas de la ciudad observó a unos sujetos disfrazados de Santa Claus recaudando dinero para la caridad, estaban acompañados de unos Delibird que sujetaban unas campanas para atraer la atención de la gente, al ver a esos Delibird a Crystal se le fue imposible no acordarse de Mask of ice, el malvado líder del Neo Team Rocket que intentó apoderarse de Celebi hace ya unos años y que afortunadamente Gold logro detener cuando entro al vórtice temporal con él, Crystal recordó que ese día no pudo evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas de la felicidad al ver que Gold había logrado volver de aquel vórtice, una sonrisa y un leve rubor pasaron por su rostro ante ese recuerdo, Gold era muy especial para ella, tan especial como para ser la única persona por la que Crystal ha llorado en su vida.

Pero ¿porque?, ¿porqué era tan especial para ella? Esa pregunta seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza de Crystal desde hace rato «¿a caso...me he enamorado de él?».


	2. Murkrow al asecho

**Capitulo 2: "Murkrow al asecho** "

Crystal continuaba caminando por las heladas calles de la ciudad reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de pasar por su mente «¿Acaso es amor lo que siento por Gold?» se preguntó en su mente la dexholder «No, ¡eso es imposible!, ¿o si?» en ese momento estaba completamente confundida, pero por más que intentara negarlo en su mente la verdad es que sus sentimientos hacia Gold iban más allá de la amistad.

Sus pensamientos repentinamente fueron interrumpidos cuando accidentalmente la distraída chica tropezó con un bache que había en el suelo llevándose un buen golpe, «¿Porqué siempre me pasan estas cosas cuando pienso en él?» replicaba en su mente la Crystal mientras se levantaba del suelo cuando notó que la caja con el regalo también había caído al piso con ella y lo que es peor, se había abierto con el impacto, cuando alzó la caja sin tapa del suelo sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad, la cadena ya no estaba.

La peliazul empezó a buscar por todos lados la pequeña cadena en la densa nieve, estuvo así como por 5 minutos y ya estaba empezando a rendirse, no fue hasta que logro vislumbrar un pequeño brillo dorado a unos cuantos metros de ella, era el el brillo del dije con la cadena que tanto estaba buscando, parecía que su suerte había cambiado, o al menos eso creía hasta que un Murkrow salvaje se postro enfrente de ella y tomo el dije con su pico enfrente de sus narices — perfecto, lo ultimo que me faltaba — exclamo la joven con un tono de voz muy amargo mientras observaba al malvado cuervo irse volando.

Murkrow es un pokemon famoso por robar cosas brillantes y llevárselas a su nido y eso lo sabía Crystal perfectamente, no por nada era la asistente del profesor Oak.

Para desgracia del Murkrow Crystal era la persona más persistente del mundo, después de todo ella había sido quien completo la pokedex de Kanto y Johto y no iba a permitir que un pajarraco arruinara su navidad y la de Gold, ese regalo era muy importante para ella, Crystal estaba lista para la acción — ¡No permitiré que te lo lleves! — tras decir eso la joven sacó de una patada una pokeball que contenía a su fiel Xatu "Tupeon" —¡Tupeon ve tras él!— inmediatamente el pokémon alzó el vuelo e inicio una persecución por toda la ciudad tras el Murkrow ladronzuelo mientras Crystal sacó de su mochila otra pokeball de la cual salió "Arcapeon", su Arcanine, al cual montó para seguirles el paso y no perderlos de vista.

Para su mala suerte el Murkrow era muy veloz y difícil de seguir, más aún con toda la gente de la ciudad a la que tenían que esquivar — ¡Arcapeon usa llamarada! — el pokemon inmediatamente al oír las ordenes de su entrenadora lanzó una ráfaga de fuego contra el escurridizo Murkrow sin embargo el astuto pájaro logró evitar el ataque usando doble equipo, de la nada varios dobles de Murkrow aparecieron en el cielo.

— ¿Con qué doble equipo eh? eres muy astuto, pero no lo suficiente, Tupeon ¡golpe aéreo! — Tupeon el cual había estado siguiendo al cuervo todo este tiempo atacó con un rápido e ineludible ataque que daño al verdadero Murkrow logrando así identificar al real entre tantos dobles.

— Muy bien, es hora de acabar con esto, ¡Tupeon usa pico taladro! — Tupeon empezó a girar sobre su propio eje a una gran velocidad de tal forma que parecía un taladro que se dirigía rápidamente contra Murkrow pero de la nada este último se desvaneció en el aire — ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿A dónde rayos se fue? — Crystal no tardó mucho en descubrirlo pues el pájaro de mal agüero apareció justo detras de Tupeon proporcionándole un buen golpe, el Murkrow había usado finta y para su mala suerte había sido un golpe crítico,— ¡ Tupeon no! — Crystal grito preocupada por su Xatu el cual empezó a caer en picada estrellándose contra ella y Arcapeon derribándolos.

Tirada en la fría y helada nieve Crystal observó como el Murkrow burlonamente se iba alejando de ellos dirigiéndose al...¿al tejado del Centro Comercial de Ciudad Trigal? «De seguro ahí se encuentra su nido» Crystal sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie, devolvió a Tupeon a su pokeball, volvió a montar a Arcapeon y se dirigió lo antes posible al Centro Comercial. No podía permitirse perder el regalo que con tanto esmero había comprado para Gold, ella lo iba a recuperar a como fuera lugar.


	3. Una batalla en el centro comercial

**Capitulo 3: "Una batalla en el centro comercial"**

No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino gracias a la velocidad extrema de Arcapeon, al llegar a la entrada principal del gigantesco edificio se bajo del lomo de su peludo amigo tipo fuego y lo regreso a su pokeball — has hecho un estupendo trabajo Arcapeon te mereces un descanso — tras decir eso Crystal guardó la pokeball en su mochila y entró al establecimiento.

La tienda estaba completamente adornada con escarcha navideña para la ocasión, un gigantesco árbol de navidad de cuatro metros de largo adornaba el lugar decorado con esferas navideñas con la forma de Voltorb y Jigglypuff, en la punta yacía una figura de Starmie que simulaba ser la estrella del árbol.

Sin mas tiempo que perder se dirigió al elevador del centro comercial pero al llegar observó que había un anunció colgado en la puerta del ascensor.

"Queridos usuarios del centro comercial les informamos que por problemas técnicos el elevador estará fuera de servicio hasta nuevo aviso, gracias por su preferencia y que tengan una feliz navidad"

—¿¡Porque siempre me pasa esto a mi!?— Crystal se quejo casi llorando en voz alta y no tuvo mas remedio que subir por las escaleras para llegar al tejado. Desafortunadamente el centro comercial constaba de 15 pisos por lo que no había sido tarea fácil.

Lo primero que hizo Crystal al llegar al tejado fue desplomarse en el suelo empapada de sudor y con unos ojos en espiral, después de descansar en el suelo por unos minutos se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por el frío tejado del edificio, al estar en un lugar muy alto la temperatura era mucho más baja, tan baja que incluso varias partes del piso se habían congelado por lo que se debía caminar con cuidado.

A pesar del fuerte frío y lo peligroso que era el suelo la verdad es que era un lugar hermoso pues se podía tener una vista completa de la resplandeciente Ciudad Trigal, esto había dejado a Crystal maravillada, se podía ver todo, la torre de radio, la tienda de bicis, el gimnasio pokémon, la recién construida GTS e incluso la pequeña florería, todo cubierto por la blanca nieve y bellas luces navideñas «como me gustaría que Gold estuviera aquí para ver esto» pensó Crystal y recordó el porqué había venido aquí en primer lugar — Es cierto, tengo que encontrar el regalo de Gold —

Caminando cuidadosamente por el resbaladizo tejado Crystal estaba buscando el lugar dónde se encontraba el nido del Murkrow que le había robado el dije, no tardo mucho en encontrarlo pues se hallaba a plena vista sobre una maquina dispensadora de refrescos y aguas frescas.

Todo seria tan fácil de no ser que el Murkrow se hallaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el nido.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? — dijo en voz baja Crystal para evitar despertar al pájaro hasta que una idea pasó por su mente «si Murkrow esta durmiendo es el momento ideal para capturarlo».

Crystal saco de su mochila una ocasoball, la pokeball perfecta para una captura de noche como ésta.

—¡Muy bien, es hora de realizar una captura! ¡ocasoball ve!—tras gritar esto Crystal pateó la ocasoball que se dirigía a toda velocidad contra Murkrow. Para su mala suerte el ave había despertado a tiempo logrando así esquivarla.

— Hoy no es mi día — dijo refunfuñando Crystal con frustración.

Obviamente Murkrow no estaba nada contento con lo que había pasado y estaba en posición de atacar a nuestra entrenadora.

Crystal ya sabia a donde iba a parar todo esto, sacó dos pokeballs de su mochila y de ellas salieron "Mega" su Meganium y "Chanpeon" su Hitmonchan listos para atacar.

— Escucha no quiero pelear así que podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, tu decides — tras decir esto observó como Murkrow lanzo una bola de sombras contra ella y sus pokémon que lograron esquivar afortunadamente

— ok, sera por las malas, ¡Chanpeon usa puño bala! — con un salto largo Chanpeon dirigió un veloz puño contra Murkrow el cual se encontraba volando por encima de ellos, al recibir el impacto el ave cayo al suelo malherida.

— Ok, ¡terminalo con puño trueno! — tras escuchar a su entrenadora Chanpeon dirigió su puño electrificado a Murkrow, todo parecía terminar aquí pero de la nada una onda de obscuridad apareció en el campo de batalla y golpeó a Crystal y sus pokémon dejándolos tirados en el suelo de hielo.

Crystal entonces observo que el que la había atacado se trataba de un Honchkrow que había usado pulso umbrío y no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de una parvada de diez Murkrows listos para ayudar a su compañero. Fue cuando Crystal recordó que Honchkrow es conocido por ser un pokémon vago que envía a sus múltiples Murkrows a robar comida y cosas brillantes para él, el nido no era del Murkrow que le había robado el dije, sino de Honchkrow.

Esta vez Crystal si estaba en problemas pues se encontraba acorralada en el tejado, tirada en el suelo y rodeada de un montón de pájaros furiosos de mal agüero dispuestos a atacarla.

Por otro lado... el nido en donde se encontraban las cosas robadas que los Murkrows habían traído estaba desprotegido, si tan sólo pudiera acercarse al nido sin recibir ningún ataque de esos cuervos podría tomar el regalo de Gold e irse de ese lugar ¿pero cómo? Fue cuando a Crystal se le ocurrió una brillante pero arriesgada idea.

— Mega ¿Crees poder cubrirnos mientras yo y Chanpeon nos dirigimos hacia ése nido de por allá? — pregunto la joven a su pokémon el cual asintió con la cabeza — muy bien — dijo Crystal poniendose de pie junto a sus pokémon mientras que Honchkrow y su parvada les estaban preparando una lluvia de bolas sombra.

— ¡Mega utiliza pantalla de luz!— Inmediatamente la dexholder y sus pokemon fueron rodeados de una pantalla traslucida hecha por Mega mientras que Honchkrow y sus Murkrow lanzaron sus esferas sombrías contra ellos las cuales fueron bloqueadas por la pantalla que los cubría.

— ¡ Funciono! — dijo alegremente Crystal y se dirigió a la maquina dispensadora donde se hallaba el nido mientras que Mega le cubría la espalda con su pantalla de luz de los ataques de Honchkrow y su parvada.

Al llegar a la máquina Chanpeon ayudó a Crystal a alcanzar el nido subiéndola en sus hombros, se sorprendió al ver que estaba repleto de objetos brillantes, desde pulseras y aretes hasta incluso medallas de gimnasio, entre tantos objetos le llevo un tiempo encontrar la cadena con el dije de estrella que estaba buscando.

Tomo el dije que tanto estaba buscando y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo mientras se bajaba de los hombros de Chanpeon y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo rayos había acabado en este lío «¿porqué estoy arriesgando mi vida por él?» pensó Crystal y no tardó su corazón en encontrar una respuesta, aunque no fuera la que ella esperaba.

—t-tal vez...tal vez si estoy enamorada de él — se dijo a si misma, ya no podía negárselo más a si misma, después de todo era la única explicación por la que Gold era especial para ella, la única razón por la que Gold es la única persona por la que ha llorado, la única razón por la que estuvo buscando éste dije.

Inesperadamente despertó de sus pensamientos cuando observo que la pantalla de luz de Mega se estaba agrietando y ya no iba a aguantar por más tiempo, corrieron a toda velocidad a la puerta de la terraza antes de que se rompiera la pantalla pero Crystal se resbalo con el resbaladizo suelo de hielo y cayó al piso mientras que Mega y Chanpeon tuvieron que volver por su entrenadora.

Mientras los pokémon la ayudaban a ponerse de pie sus peores temores se cumplieron. La pantalla de luz ya no pudo aguantar más y se fragmentó, dejando a Crystal y sus pokémon vulnerables a los ataques de Honchkrow y sus Murkrows.

Crystal observó con temor como Honchkrow se dirigía a ellos para golpearlos con pájaro osado.

«esté es el fín» pensó Crystal mientras cerraba los ojos antes de recibir el golpe.


	4. Mi estrella dorada

**Capitulo 4 : "Mi estrella dorada"**

Crystal cerró los ojos al ver como Honchkrow se acercaba con toda velocidad con pájaro osado. Mega y Chanpeon valerosamente se pusieron enfrente de su entrenadora para recibir el ataque por ella pero los Murkrows usaron remolino para quitarlos de en medio.

Todo parecía terminar para Crystal pero de repente una misteriosa llamarada apareció en la batalla atacando a Honchkrow deteniendo así su ataque.

Entre el humo que se había formado por el fuego Crystal pudo observar a dos siluetas, una de ellas le pertenecía a un pokémon y la otra era la de un entrenador. Cuando el humo empezó a desaparecer Crystal pudo observar quienes eran.

— ¿G-Gold? —

Crystal no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, en verdad era él, era Gold y su Typhlosion "Explotaro" quienes la habían salvado de ese Honchkrow.

— ¡Hey Crys!, parece que está vez sí te has metido en un buen lío — le dijo Gold a Crystal mientras se dirigía a ella para darle la mano y ayudarla a levantarse.

Ya de pie Crystal y Gold observaron que Honchkrow se había recuperado del ataque y no estaba precisamente muy feliz que digamos, el gigantesco cuervo lanzo un horrible graznido para indicarle a sus Murkrows que atacasen.

— Parece ser que quieren más, Crystal, ¿que te parece si les enseñamos a éstos pajarracos buenos modales?— le dijo el chico con una sonrisa a Crystal y ella asintió devolviéndole el gesto.

— Mega ¿estas lista para la acción? — se dirigió Crystal a su Meganium la cual se alegró mucho al ver a su entrenadora sana y salva y asintió con la cabeza en señal de estar preparada.

— ¿Lista Crystal? — le preguntó Gold mientras Explotaro se ponía en posición de ataque.

— Lista Gold — le respondió Crystal mientras Mega se ponía en la misma posición de ataque que Explotaro.

— Muy bien, hay que enseñarles quién manda —

Una misteriosa luz envolvió a los dos pokémon iniciales, se estaban preparando para usar los ataques definitivos.

Mientras tanto los Murkrow y Honchkrow furiosos se dirigían a ellos listos para atacarlos al mismo tiempo con Vuelo.

— ¡Explotaro usa Anillo ígneo!—

— ¡Mega usa Planta feroz!—

Los pokémon lanzaron sus poderosos ataques contra el grupo de aves las cuales se vieron envueltas en una explosión elemental que debilitó de un solo golpe a todas, incluyendo al mismísimo Honchkrow cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

Todo había acabado, los chicos devolvieron sus pokémon a sus pokeballs para darles un merecido descanso.

— Bueno, es hora de irnos Crys — le dijo Gold a su compañera pero mientras se dirigían a la salida Crystal lo detuvo y le preguntó algo que lo agarro desprevenido.

—Oye Gold, hay algo que me intriga ¿como sabías que estaba yo aquí arriba? — preguntó Crystal confundida pues nunca se esperó ver que él llegaría a su rescate.

—¿A-A que te refieres?— pregunto nervioso el chico a la pregunta de la peliazul.

— Por favor, no esperaras que me crea la historia de que casualmente estabas en el tejado del centro comercial porque sí — le respondió con intriga la joven entrenadora mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—¿Vas a seguir insistiendo verdad?— dijo Gold lanzando después un fuerte suspiro—Bien, si tanto quieres saberlo estaba en el centro comercial comprando un regalo para ti, te vi pasar por el centro muy apresurada y pues... quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien— respondió el chico mientras sacaba de su mochila un pokemuñeco de Clefairy con un traje de Santa Claus sosteniendo en sus brazos un corazón de peluche.

— Feliz navidad Crys — le dijo Gold con una dulce voz mientras le daba el peluche a su amiga — Se que no es mucho pero...— el criador fue interrumpido cuando inesperadamente Crystal le dió un fuerte abrazo lo cual provocó un pequeño rubor en él.

—Me encanta— le dijo Crystal con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo abrazaba.

Cuando el dúo se separo Crystal sacó de su bolsillo la cadena con el dije de estrella que tanto trabajo le había costado recuperar.

— Yo también te tengo un regalo — le dijo sonrojada Crystal mientras le ponía la cadena en su cuello, cuando termino Gold leyó con curiosidad el grabado que tenia el dije.

"Eres mi estrella dorada"

—¿Te gusta?— preguntó con un rubor Crystal mientras miraba a los ojos a su "estrella dorada".

— Me encanta — le respondió Gold sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo — Oye ¿eso no es un muérdago?— le preguntó con una profunda voz.

— Eso no va a funcionar Gold— le respondió con una seria voz al notar las intenciones del chico apartando su rostro del de ella con su mano —¿en serio creíste que sería tan fácil?—

— Bueno valía la pena intentarlo — le contestó riendo mientras se rascaba la nuca al ver que Crystal descubrió sus perversas intenciones cuando de repente ocurrió algo que nunca hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años, Crystal se le acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios haciendo que la cara de Gold se pusiera totalmente roja.

—¿Nos vamos ya? — le dijo dulcemente Crystal con una sonrisa cuando separo sus labios de los de su enamorado.

Después de recuperarse del shock a causa del beso, Gold le devolvió la sonrisa a su nueva novia y empezaron a caminar juntos hacia la salida del tejado agarrándose de las manos como una verdadera pareja como tanto había deseado Crystal, no sin antes observar por última vez las estrellas del firmamento que resplandecían aquella noche con un hermoso fulgor dorado.

Esa noche fue la mas hermosa de sus vidas pues fue la que dió el inicio a su bella relación que había dejado de ser una simple amistad.

Fin


End file.
